


The Mazarin stone

by Ciajka



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 18:08:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/625113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ciajka/pseuds/Ciajka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Mazarin Stone was stolen, Sherlock Holmes and John Watson obviously help Scotland Yard with the investigation .. So far, nothing new.<br/>But what could happen if they had to break the law to get it back?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mazarin stone

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [La pietra di Mazzarino](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/15319) by Ciajka. 



> This fanfiction was born from a fanart that I drew some time ago .. I just wanted to find a logic in what I drew. Hope you like it!
> 
> I must warn you that this is a translation and I don't know if I wrote everything correctly in english .. If I made any mistakes please tell me!

It was a cold night.

One of those winter nights that everyone would like to pass just with a hot cup of tea, while watching some program on TV, or staying comfortably under the blankets.

Things that most of Londoners have actually done.

But not everyone was so lucky.

Just ask to those five people that were breathless running in that narrow alley, lost in the slums of the metropolis.

No, they were not making a run to digest dinner.

One of them was a thief, the other four were part of the police and they were chasing him.

Perhaps it is not entirely correct to say that all _the other four_ were part of the police. Inspector Greg Lestrade and agent Bob Saveloy were for sure.

Sherlock Holmes and John Watson not really.

Though it must be said that if it was not for their assistance the thief would have pocketed the loot, booked a flight to the Maldives and lose his tracks forever. Or something like that.

The fact is that the two agents of Scotland Yard, the consulting detective and his blogger were chasing a criminal on a cold winter night.

They didn't take a long time to catch the thief, if you add that he was quite overweight.

«Count Sylvius, in the name of the law, you're under arrest!» Lestrade said, out of breath, while his colleague handcuffed the fugitive.

«Now give us the diamond!»  thundered the agent Saveloy.

«I don't have it.» he spluttered.

«So where is it?»

But the man didn't want to answer. Suddenly he seemed to be mute.

«We'll get a nice interrogation when we come to the district.» Lestrade said, but the chubby face of the thief did not change his expression at all.

Sherlock, which until then he had remained silent, told to the inspector:« We return to Baker Street and we leave the rest to _the experts_.»

Lestrade looked at him with sufficiency, before making a nod.

«Leave the rest to the experts?» John asked when they was a few meters away «From when you consider _experts_ the agents of Scotland Yard?»

«Since… never.» Sherlock grimly smiled «Now we have to go to a certain place to do something you'll not like.»

John glared at him «Aren't we returning to our flat?»

« If you want the diamond will be lost forever, yes.» answered the consulting detective.

«Ok, Sherlock.» John sighed « Where are we going? And why I'll not to like it?»

« We're going where the diamond is hidden. But to take it we'll do a burglary.»

«Are you kidding me?» the doctor asked, but he immediately added «No, you’re not.» when he looked at the serious face of his friend.

« Do not worry, John. It will be an... interesting experience. Get into the role of a thief, I mean.»

« Oh, yes... I'm dying to get into the house of a rich gangster.» John sighed, then he added: « Why don't call the police? If you know where is the diamond...»

«No, they’re too slow. We should require a mandate to inrush in the apartment and we have no time to waste.»

« But if it is at Sylvius's home, it’s obvious that-»

« We’re not going to Sylvius's house, but to his colleague's. The diamond is there. And before the police realizes that Mr. Sam Merton is embroiled in the case, you're sure that is better waiting the summer. So he would have all the time to escape abroad and changing his identity. But we must take the diamond before Merton discovers that his partner was arrested. So we have ... two hours at most.» he concluded, looking at the screen of his phone.

John scowled « If anyone find us, the police should arrest us.»

« Already. But you're not obliged to follow me.»

John giggled sarcastically, before saying:« Without me you'd be lost.»

 

Sam Merton's apartment was on the second floor of a building a few blocks from where Count Sylvius was captured.

And, fortunately, no one was at home.

That night John Watson discovered that Sherlock was quite adept at burgle a door, when he saw him fumble the lock with a couple of iron wires. He thought that such thing was possible only on television or at the cinema.

« Where do you think the diamond is?» John asked, just when they entered.

« Hidden somewhere in a safe.» answered Sherlock, as he pulled out a small flashlight from his pocket.

John looked up at the ceiling, not very impressed by the deduction of his friend.

« Probably behind that picture.» he pointed his flashlight to a canvas depicting a poor-quality vase of flowers. « It is the perfect size to hide a classic model of a safe , considering that it is the only embellishment of the room that is rather sparsely furnished, also the presenc-»

«Ok, Sherlock, shut up.» John rebuked him « We must not make noise!»

Sherlock closed immediately his mouth and he went towards the picture with stealthy steps.

His deduction was correct, when he moved the picture he found a wall safe.

« Predictable.» the consulting detective whispered.

« Luckly! At least we didn’t waste our time to looking for!»

« Yes, but it is predictably boring.»

Sherlock immediately began to move the knob to find the combination, putting his ear to the mechanism.

This scene made dumbfounded the poor John Watson, who wondered if they were not actually filming a crime story with Arsenio Lupin.

The sound of a car approached in front of the buildings made the blogger worry.

Quietly he walked to the nearest window and peered out.

«Sherlock..» John whispered «We have a problem..»

« I'd like some silence, I'm working.»

« Sam Merton has just come out of his car and he's going to enter in our building.»

Sherlock looked the John’s worried eyes and he said: «Mmm.. That’s a little problem.»

« We must leave as soon as possible!» John urged him.

« I'm almost done, meanwhile you open the french window in the bedroom.»

« How the hell do you know that-» but he didn't finish his sentence, because he realized that it was quite useless to argue about such thing.

He hurried to the bedroom and opened the glass door. Outside there was a rather large balcony that overlooked the rear of the building.

He returned to his friend, who was still trying to move the knob.

«Hurry up!» shouted the doctor in a low voice, as he heard the steps climbing the stairs to the second floor.

Sherlock didn't answer, but he continued what he was doing without hesitation.

The steps were closer and closer, now they were just a few meters from the front door.

The mechanism snapped and the small door of the safe was opened, showing a package inside.

Sherlock grabbed unceremoniously it and he ran, followed by John, to the only way to escape.

As soon as they stepped outside, they noticed that the light on the entry was just turned on  and they heard a long growl of disapproval.

« We have to get to the fire escape, it’s too high to jump from here! » Sherlock ordered, trying to not be heard by the landlord.

The consulting detective went up on the parapet and he jumped, landing on the near balcony.

John did the same, but without the feline grace of his friend. In fact, he seriously risked to slip soon as his feet landed on the cold stone, but fortunately Sherlock grabbed him in time.

« Your legs are too short.» Sherlock pointed out.

« Thanks for letting me know!» John replied offended.

Sherlock snorted, then he took the hand of his friend, dragging him away.

«Wha- what are you doing?!» John gasped.

« It's better to jump together, otherwise you risk to fall.» he replied, climbing on the opposite parapet.

«But-!» John began, but he followed him immediately when he heard Merton's blasphemies that approached more and more.

Probably Merton realized that the thieves must have come out from the bedroom's french window.

Sherlock and John jumped and landed in perfect balance.

They looked at each other and, without saying a word, they reached the fire escape that was next to the balcony.

They walked down the stairs as fast as possible, but at the same time they trying to not make any noise,  to not attract the attention of Merton.

When they reached the ground, they began to run at breakneck speed. After several meters away, they stopped, leaning their backs against a brick wall.

« I didn't run so much in all my life!» John panted.

« Phew!» Sherlock sighed, he was a bit tired too.

Only then, they realized that they still held their hand, so they left in haste, as if they were struck by a lightning.

«E-hm!» John cleared his throat «The diamond?»

« Here it is.» Sherlock answered, opening the package haphazardly wrapped.

In fact, here it is the diamond that had been stolen and that had made mad all Scotland Yard to find it!

And, for some strange reason, soon as it was energy liberated from the paper that kept it imprisoned, it decided to dive to the ground, helped by its friend gravity.

«No!!» said the two guys simultaneously, and, always at the same time, they bent to the ground to grab it.

The collision was inevitable.

«Ahi!»John complained, while the consulting detective tried to not show the pain, tightening his lips.

«Are you ok?» the latter asked, rubbing his forehead.

«Mmm.. yes, yes.»

John glanced at Sherlock and started to smiling. Sherlock was like a kitten that didn't want to show his wounds. Or at least that was the thought of John, that probably no other human being would have  thought in a moment like this.

Sherlock looked questioningly at the man, but quickly he found himself smiling for no reason.

A scene like that, if seen it in a movie, would work as a prelude to some declaration of love, perhaps even to a passionate kiss.

But, of course, nothing happened.

Both of them lowered their eyes and they concentrated themselves on the diamond fallen to the ground.

After a few seconds of indecision, Sherlock said: «Good.. E-hm.. Now I take the stone.»

He did it and he put it in his pocket.

« Mission accomplished.» was the shy comment of John.

 

The door of 221b Baker Street was closed with a thud.

John moaned slightly when he sat on his favorite chair. Finally he was at home.

« What are your plans with the diamond, Sherlock?» John asked, then added wickedly « Deliver it to Lestrade?»

« It would be a rather stupid choice. He'll ask where and how I got it ..No. I will send it in an anonymous envelope with added the name of Sam Merton.»

« As if he has no doubt that it was you. »

« Even if he has some suspicious, he'll never find the evidence to accuse me.» sneered the consulting detective « Thus, while Merton try to repossess the diamond, Sotland Yard will able to catch him. »

«And so the diamond comes home and everyone will be happy.» John stretched himself, trying to hold back a yawn.

«Exactly.»

Sherlock took out the gemstone and analyzed it with the light of the lamp.

It was quite big and it had some yellow highlights that made it extremely rare. It was also called the Mazarin Stone and it was part of the private collection of some rich man related to the Queen.

«Why diamonds are loved by people?» Sherlock asked «At the end, they are only carbon atoms joined together .. as the graphite. Do you know that diamonds tend to become graphite? They are not eternal as everyone thinks.»

«Well, Sherlock..» John tried to answer «Diamonds are good looking. And they have a lot of value.»

«You call these reasons? Do crazy things for.. this pretty carbon atoms nicely joined  together ? What a stupid thing!»

John didn't know what to add. Sometimes discuss with Sherlock meant losing the duel at the beginning and now he was too tired to try to change his inevitable fate.

Sherlock snorted, then he raised an eyebrow «The perfection.»

«What?» John asked.

«The perfection. Diamonds faces are perfect, their crystal lattices are perfect. They reflect light in a perfect way.»

«Well, yes..»

«Men tend to perfection, but since they never will be, they want to surround themselves with perfect things.»

«Very philosophical, Sherlock.»

«Superficial people aim to things, diamonds, jewelry .. but the others? To those who simple things are not enough?»

«I don’t know..»

John rubbed his eyes. Sometimes the speeches of his roommate seemed at him groundless air. But woe if he tried to contradict him. For experience, it was better pander him.

«Uhm!» Sherlock began to spin around the room, with the diamond in his hand.

Until, after some few minutes, he stopped. In front of John.

«Found the solution?» John asked, a little uncomfortable. His friend was looking at him straight in the eyes, with his eyelids barely tightened.

«You. You are perfect to me.» Sherlock finally said after a sigh.

«What? Perfect? _Me?_ Are you kidding me?»

«Not at all. You are the most perfect thing in this world.»

«Ha-ha-ha!» John chuckled nervously, then he added: «Sure, Sherlock. I think you need a good night's sleep, you're tired and delirious.»

«I've never been better.» Sherlock said, very serious.

At that determined expression, John found himself saying: «I don't know if you realize how many flaws I have!»

«A perfect thing doesn’t need to have no flaws.»

«No, otherwise it's not perfect!»

«You are patient, loyal, courageous, even discreetly intelligent. Qualities that make forget the rest of your flaws.»

«Not..» John chuckled, blushing a little «If you really need to find a perfect person .. Well, that's you. With one glance you can deduce anything! You are wonderful! And impressive and-»

«And I fail one case in ten. No. I want to be perfect, but I am not.»

Sherlock put the diamond in his pocket, knelt at John (he was still sitting in chair) and laid his hands on his mate's knees.

Initially John had a moment of panic, which opened the orbits and began to stammer something undefined. But then, after meeting Sherlock's eyes, he calmed down and realized that his heart was pounding so hard that probably Mrs. Hudson was able to hear it from the downstairs.

«You don't pretend to be perfect, but it's precisely for this reason that you are.»

And then it happened.

Sherlock leaned over and kissed John's lips.

The contact lasted only a second because the consulting detective broke it immediately, he seemed almost surprised by the action he had done.

John dumbfounded watched the roommate with an expression of astonished.

«You didn't do it for real.» John found himself saying that after several minutes.

Sherlock raised an eyebrow «I think it was quite real.»

«So I haven't just imagined it?»

«Did you often imagined that I get close to you and kiss you?» Sherlock point-blank asked .

John blushed and began to mumble something like: «I. .. well .. ye-no! No!» but, after he meeting Sherlock's eyes, he took a big sigh and he admitted:«Yes»

«So it's not a problem if I do it again?» Sherlock asked with a smile «I think I need more data to understand how it..works ..» Sherlock uttered each word with a slow and endless tone, shifting his gaze to his blogger's lips, getting closer and closer.

«There… is… no… problem…» John murmured completely enthralled.

Sherlock's lips touched John's, this time exerting more pressure and opening a little.

Neither of them had closed their eyes completely, as if they would still remain vigilant to investigate the reaction of the other.

But as soon as Sherlock pulled away, John didn't wait a second longer to grab his companion's head and push him to kiss him again.

Finally, both of them managed to close their eyes and they let themselves be carried away by that kiss.

They reciprocated the kiss so rather frenetic, considering that they had repressed their feelings (and desires) for many years .. But these things happen, when no one decides to take the first step.

Without separating the contact with John's lips, Sherlock began to unbutton his shirt, letting escape some moan and ..

«For the God sake, Sherlock! What are you doing?!» John frightened asked, separating himself from Sherlock, when realized what his flatmate was doing.

Sherlock raised his eyebrows: «Is not how it work?»

John felt completely embarrassed:« Well ..God.. you mean .. that?» then he added, as he saw the confused face of Shelrock: «That is, you want to continue? Proceed with ...» but Sherlock didn't seem to understand what John wanted to transmit.

«It seemed to me, that's the way how it works .. at least, the show we saw the other day..»

«Wha-? Really?! You're comparing a TV show!»

«I cannot say I have a lot of experience about it.»

John deeply sighed. He always suspected that Sherlock had never had intimate relations with other human being .. but .. he didn't believe at this point.

«I thought it was a good thing..» Sherlock disheartened muttered.

«Well, it is not the point.. It was..ok..but .. is that ... Aren't you going too fast?»

«Too fast?»

«It is, well .. It's enough a big step that I've admitted to myself that-» and here he paused to reflection what to say «Well, that I like you .. _love you_.. Perhaps it's better doing everything with small steps, slowly.»

Sherlock watched him not so convinced, but then he admitted:« Yes, maybe you're right.»

John cleared his voice:«E-hm.. good..»

«Let's go to my bedroom.»

« _What?_ »

« Let's go to my bedroom .» Sherlock repeated «To do it. Calmly.»

John didn't really know what to say. It was not what he expected. He made it clear that he first wanted to get used to the idea, not that he wanted to do it without haste ..  John wanted to say no, explain the affair again, remind to him that until a few minutes ago he still considered himself a convinced heterosexual ( it was not true, his security was staggering by several months, or years, but he would not have admitted it for nothing in the world), but Sherlock's eyes .. those eyes were devouring him.

«Ok..» his mouth said.

A slight smile appeared on Sherlock's face.

 

A ray of sunshine brightened the rolled-up blankets on the mattress. In a corner of the bed there was an asleep John.  Beside him there was Sherlock. He just woke up owing the light, so he began to observe his John.

 He wondered how such a thing did happen. Not for the simple fact that they had sex, at the end he found himself more than agree .. But for the fact that he was carried away by emotions, those emotions he wanted to hide to everyone, those emotions that frightened himself..

John grunted, probably owing about something he had dreamed of, and turned away, hiding his face from Sherlock.

The consulting detective indignantly sighed. Right now that he was pondering!

He turned himself too, putting his back on the mattress with a thump and he began to look at the ceiling.

He didn't want to move from there. He wanted to wait for the awakening of John. He knew that John probably would be surprised about it and he would enjoy it.

A few minutes passed and Sherlock decided to get out of bed. He began to rummage through the clothes on the floor, until he found his trousers. He put a hand in their pocket and pulled out the Mazarin stone.

He went back to bed and he began to observe it. Affected by the light of early morning, the stone showed golden-yellow shades that he had failed to grasp with artificial light.

John grunted again.

Sherlock turned his head towards him, but he had not moved an inch, so he returned to the stone.

« Why everybody wants you? » Sherlock whispered to the diamond « You're not even comparable to one third of John. »

«Mmm..» John began to stretch himself and, turning, said to Sherlock: « Good morning .. what time is it?»

«Morning..» Greeting in that way, when they just woken up, seemed very strange to Sherlock. John said it like it were the most natural thing of the world. But it was not annoying at all. He only had to get used to.

« Half past seven.»

«Mmm.. Good..We are in time..» John stretched himself again and yawned dramatically, then he added: « What were you saying before? »

«Mm? What?»

« Before .. I hear you say my name .. but, ok, maybe I was wrong. »

John girded Sherlcok with his arms and kissed him tenderly on the lips.

« I was just saying that to me you are the most important thing in this world and that no diamond, no precious stone, no treasure could be worth even half of you. And that together we can achieve the perfection.  Alone we are only incomplete beings, but together .. together we are complete. We must never separate us, John. Never. For anything in the world. I could die without you.» These were the words that Sherlock wanted to say , but that he did not do.

In his heart he knew that John had heard them.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by the stories "The Adventure of the Mazarin Stone" and "The Adventure of Charles Augustus Milverton" by Athur Conan Doyle.


End file.
